


Make Me Yours

by hid3 (orphan_account)



Category: VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Sweet/Hot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Visual Kei, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3
Summary: Kaz is a lonely vampire that has only one friend, Hyde, who's a human.  They're quite close.  But when Hyde asks Kaz to make him a vampire too, they could get closer.
Relationships: Hyde & KAZ (VAMPS), Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this last night, and just finished it... I just had the idea when I was watching the simpsons lol... 
> 
> Christmas break ends tomorrow...... I have to return back to hell -.- 
> 
> My family was in the room the whole time I wrote this 0-0

Kaz looked down at Hyde as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He stroked his cheek softly as he went to massage his neck. "You're sure that you want me to do this?" Kaz asked, Hyde nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Kaz's neck. He leaned in and looked into the vampire's red eyes and pressed his lips onto his. He slid his tongue against the edge of Kaz's mouth, as Kaz opened it to let him slip his tongue in. Hyde slowly stroked his tongue against Kaz's, then to his cheek. Kaz caressed Hyde's cheek and bit onto his lip, making Hyde gasp out of surprise and Kaz used it as a chance to deepen the kiss. He put a hand on the back of Hyde's head and slowly pushed Hyde closer to Kaz as he deepened their kiss. Hyde was disappointed that Kaz was more dominant than he was, he really didn't expect that from him. Hyde grabbed onto some of Kaz's hair and slowly twirled it around his finger, then Hyde sucked on his tongue and then lightly bit it, then finished up by stroking his tongue one more time since Hyde needed to breathe. This was only their first kiss, Kaz wasn't surprised to the slightest bit that Hyde would be a good kisser. "Are you ready?" The vampire asked Hyde, "Let's do it...... Make me _yours_...." Hyde answered with a smirk on his face as he leaned in again and pecked Kaz's cheek. Kaz looked at the band that was tied around his wrist, and untied it. He then walked in front of Hyde and tied the band around his head as a blindfold. Hyde felt warm breath on his neck, and then soon felt a stinging pain. Kaz dug his fangs as deep as he could into Hyde's neck. Hyde winced at the feel of it, it hurt, but it was worth it. Kaz then started sucking out blood from the part he'd bitten, getting some on his face but trying to swallow as much as he could. It was sharp, Hyde did have to admit he was in a lot of pain. Kaz was trying his best to control himself to not accidentally kill Hyde, he'd rather die than do that. He forced himself to finish sucking on blood just before it became too much that he'd taken from him, then backed away from Hyde's neck, licking the blood off his lips. He slowly untied the blindfold off of Hyde and threw it across Kaz's bedroom. Hyde nearly fell to the ground, but Kaz held the weak man in his arms and helped him sit down on his bed. Kaz sat on his bed with Hyde in his lap and brushed his hair out of his face. Hyde weakly smiled at Kaz, "Thank you.." Hyde didn't have much energy, but he got closer to the taller man. Hyde's arms laid on Kaz's shoulders as he held his petite body close to him. Hyde was in a weak state, since he'd just lost a lot of blood. Hyde buried his head in Kaz's chest, and Kaz put a blanket on both of them. "Kaz... I love you... I'm so happy that I'm _yours_ " Hyde told him. Kaz gave a small kiss on Hyde's cheek, "I love you too, goodnight Hyde" He said as he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, nearly certain that Hyde would feel better the next day. Kaz was excited that he finally wouldn't be alone, well.. Wouldn't be the only vampire he knew. He not only could have another vampire, but a boyfriend as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Finished 2020/01/05 8:41 pm


End file.
